Jesse Taylor vs. Chris Camozzi
Jesse Taylor vs. Chris Camozzi - The first round began and they touched gloves. Taylor shot for a double and got it nicely. He landed three left hands in under, had the back and rolled Camozzi down to side control. Four thirty. Taylor landed a right hammerfist and a left elbow and a right hand. Camozzi regained guard, got a sweep, Taylor reversed immediately, almost into a triangle, he passed to half-guard, wow there. Four minutes. Camozzi regained guard. Taylor landed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Taylor was putting Camozzi against the cage. Taylor passed to side control. Three fifteen. Taylor landed a short right elbow. Camozzi tried to hit a switch, had the back with a "half-Iranian lift" with three minutes. They scrmabled, Camozzi was trying an armbar. Taylor escaped stacking Camozzi. He landed three left elbows. The crowd chanted "Camozzi." Camozzi tried a triangle. Taylor passed to side control. Two fifteen. Taylor turned and had the back with both hooks. He was working for the choke. Two minutes. He kept on working for it. Camozzi was defending decently. One thirty-five as Taylor landed four left hands in under there. Taylor kept working for that choke, he had it in tight. One fifteen. The ref told Taylor to keep his toes out of the cage. One minute. Camozzi was defending with a determined expression on his face. Camozzi turned into guard nicely. Camozzi landed a pair of right hands. Thirty-five. The crowd loved it. Taylor turtled up. Fifteen. Camozzi landed four right hammerfists in under. Taylor turned towards a single takedown and completed it nearly mounting as the first round ended. 10-9 Taylor. Camozzi's nose was a bit bloody. The second round began. Taylor got a double nicely immediately, right off the bat, to side control. He landed three right elbows. Another. Four thirty. Taylor put himself into half-guard. Taylor landed a right elbow. A right hammerfist. Four fifteen. Camozzi regained one butterfly. Four minutes. Taylor passed to side control. Camozzi regained guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Camozzi worked rubber guard, trying an omoplata. Taylor defended nicely. Three minutes. Camozzi landed a right elbow from the bottom. Taylor landed a peppering left hand. Two thirty. Camozzi tried a close triangle-armbar attempt but Taylor popped out back to guard. Two fifteen. Taylor passed to half-guard. Two minutes remaining, as Camozzi regained guard. Taylor landed a short right hand. The ref stood them up. One thirty-five as Taylor shot and got a double to the butterfly guard. One fifteen. Taylor landed a sneaky left elbow there. One minute. The crowd chanted "Camozzi." Thirty-five. Fifteen. Taylor landed a right hand. The second round ended. 10-9 Taylor. Camozzi looked to be the fresher fighter in their corners. The third round began and they touched gloves. Taylor got a double, Camozzi tried to defend that one but Taylor got it to guard. Camozzi worked rubber guard briefly. Four thirty-five. He wanted to sweep Taylor but he was unsuccesfful. Four fifteen. Taylor landed a few short elbows. He was defending a triangle attempt and catching his breath. Four minutes. Taylor escaped fully. Three thirty-five. Taylor landed a short right elbow as he passed to side control. Three fifteen. Camozzi hip-escaped to guard. Taylor passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Camozzi rolled for a heelhook. Taylor looked surprised. Taylor popped free regaining half-guard. Camozzi passed to side control. Two thirty-five. Taylor gave up the back, he was winded. Taylor complained of shots to the back of the head. Two fifteen. Taylor dumped Camozzi over the top, defended an armbar. Two minutes as Camozzi regained guard. One thirty-five as Taylor defended another sweep. Camozzi was warned for an errant right elbow to the top of the head. Camozzi worked another omoplata. One fifteen as Taylor defended. Camozzi worked another tight omoplata. He had a great figure-four on it. One minute. Taylor escaped nicely to guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Camozzi worked rubber guard. Taylor broke free landing a weary right hand. The third round ended. 10-9 Taylor, 30-27 Taylor.